(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground elastic strap for a compact flash housing, and more particularly, to a ground elastic strap for uses of an inserted connector or a base housing of a compact flash card. The ground elastic strap is a conductor made of a metal alloy. When the compact card is being inserted, using elasticity of the metal alloy and a structural design of elastic protruding pieces, the ground elastic strap is enabled to function as a design for preventing electro static discharge by having the compact flash card come into contact with a metal housing of the compact flash card.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Grounding is a crucial task in electronic products, and especially in connection signal transmissions of electronic connectors, stability requirement of transmissions is even more exacting. Therefore, connecting terminals or compact flash cards for computer peripherals are not provided with related designs of grounding structures.
A common compact flash card (generally referred as a CF card) is consisted of corresponding metal upper and lower housings, and is provided with a flash memory, related circuits and a connector base at an interior thereof. Grounding means of compact flash cards are divided into two categories: one uses connecting terminals for ground connection, and the other employs the metal housing thereof as guidance when inserted into a connector or a host, and ground connection is completed via terminals or a ground strap.
For that signal transmissions between the a compact flash card and a connector is completed using connection of connecting terminals, the signal transmissions are highly liable to be affected by interferences coming from the signals or traveling routes of electronic circuit terminals, and signal distortions and attenuations are often resulted. Hence, to clearly distinguish between ground connections and signal transmissions, most of current compact flash cards adopt metal housings for ground connection guidance.
However, as described above, for current connection terminals in connector and host housings, connecting terminals are used as ground connections that are then guided and conducted to the host housings. To be more specific, there are no other available structural designs provided for compact flash cards using the metal housings as ground guidance thereof.